Mason Wood
Mason Wood is the head of the Greatest Detective Society and the true antagonist of season 8 and the hidden main antagonist of the entire Beckett Conspiracy. Referred to as the alias - Loksat, he was a CIA analyst who was partnered with Senator William Bracken and Vulcan Simmons. In addition, he assisted the two in many drug operations. Biography Mason Wood was a CIA analyst who partnered with William Bracken and Vulcan Simmons and assisted them in overseeing drug operations within the U.S. In addition to that, he also served as the head of the Greatest Detective Society (the G.D.S). Before working for the CIA, he presumably worked as an attorney for the State Department as a cover, where he met a CIA agent named Rita Hunt. On an undercover assignment, a group of terrorists sabotaged their mission and abducted Rita, him, and other members of the group. Thankfully, he was saved by Rita, a CIA agent, as well. While working for the AG's office in Washington D.C., Detective Kate Beckett ran a keyword search to see if there was any criminality connected to Bracken. Although she was not given any results, the search did identify a classified document of William Bracken and Mason Wood meeting at some point. Loksat helped Vulcan Simmons transfer his money from illegal operations into an untraceable account, dubbed Future Forward. He also continued to aid Bracken in his presidential campaign through illegal means. A year later, however, Richard Castle flew in to Los Angeles to investigate crime/conspirators connected to Bracken for unknown reasons, after having returned from Thailand from an undercover CIA mission. Eventually, he managed to identify Caleb Brown as a conspirator connected to both Loksat and Bracken. Ultimately, he was able to deduce that Bracken and Simmons were in league with a mystery individual, and learned of Loksat's existence, which led to him getting shot at the airport by a henchmen. Hayley Shipton, an MI6 operative who was sent by Jackson Hunt to surveil Castle, found him and was sworn to never remind him of his missing time in Thailand and Los Angeles should they meet again. He proceeded to get his memories erased by his CIA handler, Henry Jenkins. Two years later, Vikram Singh, an analyst working for the AGs office, forwarded the redacted memo to Rachel McCord and her team. As a result, Loksat and his people hired members of a hit squad to eliminate McCord and her team. The last member of her team was stabbed to death at a bar. After having fled from Washington D.C., Vikram contacted Beckett, informing her of the dire situation. They met in an abandoned theatre and were later ambushed by the hit squad. In the ensuing gunfight, Beckett killed three of its members and was shot. Tending to her wounds at a dry cleaner, Vikram tells Beckett about the redacted memo. Sometime later, Beckett and Vikram visit Bracken in prison. He freaks out after she asked about Loksat, warning her that she would die if she continued to unravel the dangerous mystery. Meanwhile, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito realize that Beckett was at the theatre. With the help of CIA agent Rita Hunt and Hayley Shipton, who flew into New York City to catch a hacker who provided the hit squad with fake IDs, Beckett, Castle, and the NYPD were able to outsmart and arrest the remaining members of the hit squad, and Vikram later unmasked Allison Hyde, an assistant AG as the mastermind behind the recent attacks. However, Hyde is found dead, with a gun in her hand. Convinced that her death was murder and not suicide, Kate continued to investigate Loksat with the help of only Vikram and Rita. Weeks later, Vikram and Beckett realize that a victim was killed due to investigating someone who was smuggling drugs that were similar with Simmon's pipeline. They later discover out that Caleb Brown, a prosecutor who defended an accused person, was affiliated with Loksat. Weeks later, Castle eats some Korean food and has a flashback about his missing time. He later realizes that he was in Korea town in Los Angeles, California during his missing time. He, Hayley, and Alexis go to L.A. to investigate his missing time. At the same time, a member of the Greatest Detective Society (G.D.S.) is murdered. Mason, the head and Loksat (unbeknownst to Castle), invites him to their headquarters and gives him an opportunity to compete with another member, Kendall Frost, for a position in their organization. After Castle found the killer, he politely declined the offer, stating that he would rather be in New York with Beckett. While investigating, Alexis discovers that Hayley was connected to Castle's missing time. She comes clean and reveals that she was hired by his father, Jackson Hunt, to watch him in L.A. She mentioned that he was looking into something dangerous and as a result, he was shot in the process by unknown assailants. Hayley also gives him a computer downloaded with a website off the dark net. Decrypting the secret website, Castle watches a video of himself a year and a half prior. Watching the video, Castle and Hayley discover that he was investigating Loksat after leaving Thailand for his CIA mission. He was shot, trying to which plane Loksat was flying on. He then had "Henry Jenkins" erase his memories to ensure that Castle would never remember Loksat. Castle later realizes that he inadvertently killed Rachel McCord and her team due to investigating Loksat. Telling Beckett about his discovery in L.A., the two decide to fight Loksat together. After closing another case, Vikram and Beckett realize that Caleb Brown was in L.A. when Castle was investigating Loksat. They also find out that Ty Dade/Brooks, a member of the hit squad, was the one who shot Castle. Brown later found Castle and Beckett and told them that he himself didn't know who Loksat was. Indicating that he switched sides, he gives them a burner phone that Loksat used. After discovering that Caleb changed sides, Mason sent his right hand man, Mr. Flynn, to kill Brown. Meanwhile, Castle and Beckett are contacted by an electronic voice, telling them to meet somewhere. Vikram traces the area and the four spy on Brown. However, Ryan and Esposito, who found the real Brown dead, informed Beckett that he was killed. Suddenly, Castle, Beckett, Vikram, and Hayley engaged in a gunfight with Loksat's henchmen. Mason later saved all of them and gave them untraceable weapons. Castle and Beckett both tell tell Ryan, Esposito, Alexis, and Martha about Loksat. After deciding to go to the precinct, Castle is kidnapped by Mr. Flynn. Waking up in a room, Castle is injected with a truth serum. Mr. Flynn starts to ask him about his relationship with Beckett. Castle later warns the henchmen that Beckett is going to kill both him and Loksat. Later, Mason reveals himself as Loksat. Forcing Castle to give him the names of everyone he loves and cares about, Mason tells him that he will kill all of them. He lured Beckett in a trap, saying that he knew someone dangerous within the CIA. Meanwhile, Vikram tracks Mr. Flynn's phone and the NYPD rescue Castle. However, a gunfight erupts between Loksat's security and the NYPD. Mr. Flynn, who was injected with the truth serum, later tells Caste that there is an incinerator where Mason is planning to kill Beckett. Castle later saves Beckett and disarms Loksat in the process. He is arrested and headed to prison. Known Associates * William Bracken * Vulcan Simmons * Mr. Flynn * Hit Squad ** Ty Dade/Brooks ** Susan Emory ** Dustin Chambers ** Greg Minoso ** Jake Fitz * Caleb Brown * Allison Hyde Ordered Hits * Rachel McCord and her team * Kate Beckett * Richard Castle * Hayley Shipton * Kevin Ryan * Javier Esposito * Martha Rodgers * Alexis Castle * William Bracken * Rita Hunt * Vikram Singh Victims * Rachel McCord and her team * William Bracken * Lara Manning * Allison Hyde * Unknown person burned to death Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Beckett Conspiracy